dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose vs. Scarlet Spider
EFC39273-400B-4508-81A2-87074990A5C0.jpeg|Psychomaster35 3EC4DA33-3C27-473C-A8D0-0A28239D093F.png|Versus22 Amy Rose from Sonic (Bloodstar22) takes on Scarlet Spider from Marvel (TheTsundereQueen). Who will advance past the Semi-Final Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament? Introduction In the ruins after the dust of the previous fight, Amy Rose was walking towards her friends looking at the corpse of Knuckles. She was about to cry as she heard a thud from above. She wanted to be left alone as Scarlet Spider emerged from the ruin and was walking towards her. Amy: Whoever you are please leave. Scarlet Spider: I know what it is like to lose someone that you love. Amy cutoff Scarlet Spider's sentence as she grabbed her hammer once again. Amy: First, Sonic, Tails and know Knuckles. I want to be left alone!! She then tried to attack Scarlet Spider with a pink tornado which the superhero was able to avoid. Knowing the grief that the pink hedgehog was going through, talking to her was no longer an option. He had to defend himself from the attacks of the hedgehog. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Control) Scarlet Spider was seen then swinging forward towards the pink hedgehog. When he got within striking range, he was hit by the hammer so hard that it created an explosion, knocking the superhero on his back as he got up a little dazed from the strike Scarlet Spider: Ugh! Amy: I am warning you! This does not deter Scarlet Spider as he swings from behind and kicks her in the back and up into the air. He then proceeds to use webs and punches to send her to the ground. Amy Rose then gets up and grabs her hammer and charges it up to strike Scarlet Spider with a pink heart. Amy: I hope you enjoy. There is plenty where that comes from. Amy Rose runs up to Scarlet Spider as he pulled out her hammer. The pink hedgehog then proceeded to ram his arm three times with spin dash followed by a hammer blow. However, her combo comes to a halt when Scarlet Spider grabs her hammer with his webs and knocks it out of the hedgehog's hand. Scarlet Spider: Now to get this over with Amy: I am not done quite yet Scarlet Spider then punches Amy Rose in the face as she is also pushed back from a web bomb detonation. Despite the attack, Amy Rose continues to attack the spider and sends him into the air as a new hammer appears. She then proceeds to blast Scarlet Spider into the ruin as it collapses. Amy: Am I finished. Scarlet Spider: I'm afraid not! Scarlet Spider then shot Amy Rose up into the air with webs destroying her chance of going invisible. He was about to slice the pink hedgehog's head off with spiked webs. However, this plan was foiled. Amy grabbed Scarlet Spider by the face and sent him flying upwards with a vicious bash from here hammer. Amy: I am not done yet either!! Scarlet Spider: Let's see who can survive the longest. Amy: You're on! Scarlet Spider uses his two webs to take two walls and smash the two hammers in her possession. The pink hedgehog then charges at Scarlet Spider trying to kill Scarlet Spider. Scarlet Spider then dodges the charge and then pulls out a spike with his web and launches at the pink hedgehog. Scarlet Spider: Forgive me! This will only hurt for a few seconds. Amy Rose charges at the spider superhero with quick speed. With the pink hedgehog hitting Scarlet Spider, Amy Rose then grabbed Scarlet Spider violently. With a bright glow of pink, an explosion sends both combatants flying, but both recovered. Scarlet Spider: I hope that was worth it Amy: Hey! The bomb activates creating a sticky mess all over the hedgehog. She then notices that her hammer was missing. Before she could look, Scarlet Spider used his webs to swing her own hammer as it destroys her head. K.O. Scarlet Spider released his webs as blood splattered all over the place. He then turns towards the unconscious Solace and proceeded to create a suit of spiked webs as he swung away. Scarlet Spider: Please find peace with your friends now. Results Winning Combatant: Amy Rose: 23 Scarlet Spider: 44 Winning Method: K.O.: 15 Death: 29 Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music